Brothers
by icee-jacee
Summary: Hiccup (Henry), Aster, and Jack are all adoptive brothers. In this story, they’ll go through the past, present, and future together, sorting themselves and their friends out. First fanfiction so please nu flames! But please R&R!


Uhhhhh, I'm new here.

Hi.

So, this came to the top of my mind...yeah um, a story...a crossover really...

I've never really written fanfiction before, so please, bear with me.

Basically, (in order) Aster, Jack, and Hiccup are all humanized brothers. The characters from their stories will for sure make their appearances in here but I thought of the idea just randomly when going on a Disney/Dreamworks/Children's Movies film binge with my own younger brother.

So, this happened.

You're welcome.

Also, I'm not Australian. I don't know their accent nor their slang with the exception of Google teaching me. Hopefully I'm not being racist or anything. I _am_ a Californian though (SoCal) so I _do_ know our terms. I'd hope...

 **Slang I'm gonna use and hope is right...**

 _Ace - Great Job, Good Work_

 _Apples - Fine, Good, Okay_

 _Drongo - Idiot; Insult_

 _Dill - Idiot; Insult_

 _G'day_ _– Good day; traditional Australian greeting_

 _Ankle Bitter - Small Child_

 _Aggro_ _– Aggressive_

 _Ant's Pants_ _\- Height of fashion, or to think highly of yourself_

 _Arvo_ _– Afternoon_

 _Aussie_ _– Australian_

 _Ay_ _\- Pardon Me_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either franchise/movie. (How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians)**

* * *

 **Brothers – Chapter 1**

 **Amid Your (Own) Ruins**

* * *

"Astah, get down from there! We have a surprise fer you, ya monkey!" Marie Bunnymund called from the bottom of the tree. Aster, a tall 8 year old boy with short brown hair and spring green eyes, looked down from the branch he was sitting on.

"Coming, mum!" he yelled down happily, excited to see what the surprise was. Climbing down branch by branch before jumping off the last one, scampered on the green grass before running to catch up to his mother.

"What's tha surprise, what is it!?" The young boy bounced, though his Australian-accented voice slightly hushed, knowing how his mother wanted only inside voices.

"Well," The middle-aged Australian smiled, loving the way her son's face lit up, "we're moving to America. But, that isn't tha most fun part, sweetie." She tried to be as enthusiastic as possible but frowned when she noticed her son's face had become downcast.

"Moving?! Why?! Ah want ta stay here wit my friends!" The poor little boy just didn't want to leave Sydney. He grew up here. He wanted to _stay_ here.

"Because, yer father got an apples job offer in California, baby. Now, we 'ave one more surprise Ah think you'll like. When we get ta America, we'll be adoptin' ya new baby brother tha' we've been discussin' on bringin' home." She smiled gently to her son, who simply blinked before crossing his arms.

"Ah don't wanna leave!" He pouted.

"But it's tha only way you'll get ch'yer new baby brother, Astah." She tried to console, crouching down to get her son's attention.

Aster frowned before sighing and looking at his mother with a downright _nasty_ look.

"Why can't he come _here_?"

"Because he was _born_ in California, sweetheart. Now, belt up so we can get moving." She applied a stern tone before moving the young child towards the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Aster couldn't _believe_ the difference between Sydney and California.

First, the people in California talked _weird._ And why did all of them say 'like' a lot? Or 'hey little dude' when the store people talked to him? Was that them being _friendly_ or a _kidnapper_? He wasn't a _dude_. Unless that was their version of mate or _anklebitter_. Oh, how he hated adults that referred to him as an _anklebitter_. Who came up with that term anyways?

Probably some random old dude, Aster bet in the back of his mind. He missed his friends horribly though.

Another thing that was weird was their _traffic_! It was horrible! Going from their house to the adoption center took a good hour and a half! Mom said it should've only taken them a good 30 to 40 minutes! How bad was their drivers?!

Aster didn't feel safe here either. They lived in what one of his Dad's co-workers described as 'SoCal'. What was that supposed to mean? Southern California? If so, why not just say _that_. And what was the _Bay Area_ or 'NorCal'? Why can't these people just decide on a term for their territories!?

Oh, and how he had _so many cars_ to count on that freeway.

And the city or _cities_ were _huge_! They could travel 10 hours North and _still somehow_ be in the _same STATE_!

Aster mused on all of this while waiting for his Dad to come back out of that weird room with his new baby brother. He just wanted to see him!

Tugging on his mom's shirt, he looked up at her.

"Mum, how small is he gonna be?"

She thought for a moment, "Hmm, probably be abou't tha size of four of yer palms. Put them togetha." She smiled playfully.

As Aster did so, his eyes widened.

"Crikey..." His mom laughed jovially at the expression on the boy's face.

Just then, his father came in the waiting room.

Aster's eyes lit up as he rushed over to his father, Nate Bunnymund.

"Dad, dad! Is that him?!" The young boy's eyes went even wider if possible.

The man chuckled heartily, "Yes, ya anklebiter! He's ya new baby brotha, Jack." The man then put the young, wrapped up baby in the older child's waiting hands with a proud smile.

"Support his head, sweetie." His mother gently adjusted his form, so the baby was resting perfectly.

Aster smiled for the first time since they arrived in Los Angeles, straight into the baby's barley opening eyes. The baby was around a couple of months, probably almost a year. He had small tuffs of light brown hair and his eyes were a shockingly beautiful blue. They reminded Aster of Winter.

' _Ah'm gonna be tha best big brotha eva! Ah can't wait ta show 'im everythin' he needs ta know! Ah'll be tha ant's pants!'_ He thought excitedly. He couldn't wait to grow up with him, he had a feeling that they'd be close, despite the 8 years age gap.

* * *

Aster laughed as he caught up to his 8 years old brother. He was fast, but the 16 year old was faster.

"Got cha, ya lil' monsta!" He smirked, scoping his adoptive baby brother into his arms playfully. Jack giggled uncontrollably as his big brother began tickling him slightly on his arches of his feet. The little boy began squirming and laughing so hard that his eyes began watering. He was extremally ticklish down there.

As Aster sat down on his bed with his little brother in tow, his brother tried crawling away.

"No, Aster, p'wease!" He was reduced into a giggling fit again as his brother grabbed him by under his arms to tickle him again.

"Eh, Ah don't t'ink Ah can hear ya. What was tha' again, Jackie?" He teased.

The little boy was laughing so hard his sides were hurting now, "P'wease don't tickle me anymore!" He practically screamed and Aster started laughing himself to the point where he just hugged his baby brother and they eventually both calmed down.

"So, ya ain't gonna be upset now, righ'?" Aster asked the little boy who remembered why he was sad again.

"Bu-but what if you and Mommy and Daddy forget about me! I want a little brother but I also don't wanna be alone..." The little boy's eyes slowly began filling with tears again.

Aster couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"No, no, no, we'd _neva_ forget about ya! Yer mah lil' Jackie! Remembah?" He asked, concerned but also trying to lighten the mood. Jack seemed to be comforted by this as he looked into Aster's darkening green eyes, his own vibrant blue searching for hope.

"You p'omise?"

"On mah nilly."

* * *

When Aster and Jack saw the new member to the family arrive, they definitely weren't expecting _another_ brown haired brother. To Jack's amazement, his new baby brother had his shade of hair! He even had some cute little freckles and green eyes similar to Aster's! But not a bright, spring green like his, instead it was a duller, more hazel kind of green. It looked mixed with brown and green and it was hard for the 8-going-on-9 year old to decide it's color.

Also to his surprise, it wasn't a baby. Like, a _small, small_ baby.

His baby brother wasn't going to be an _actual_ baby!?

Seeing the little brown-haired boy, whom looked about 3, hiding behind his- no- _their_ mommy, made Jack feel like he had to stick his neck out and show him that it was okay here.

"Hi! I'm Jack, but Aster calls me Jackie, and so does Mommy! So, you can call me that too if you want! What's your name!" He walked forward, sticking his hand out. The little boy just stared at the hand.

"He-e-e-nry." He stammered weakly. Aster's eyes widened as he looked towards his parents. They smiled gently.

"Um-how old are ya?" Aster felt like he could ask since the tot knew his own name.

"I'm...I'm 5...how-how old-old are you?" Aster felt so bad for the small child; he looked so scared. He also couldn't believe the small boy was _5_. He was small enough to be _2 or 3_.

"Heh, Ah'm 16, ya anklebitah."

Henry stared at him with a confused look. "Ankle-Anklebiter?" He echoed.

"It's Aussie slang fer 'toddler', sweetie. Don't be scared. We don't bite." Their mother said fondly from-now behind- the young boy. He nodded gingerly before looking around the Santa Monica apartment.

"I like this place." He smiled shyly, he was missing a tooth, yet he spoke very clearly.

Aster and Jack instantly fell in love with their new little brother.

Both Maria and Nate smiled at their complete home. Their boys were happy; that's what mattered.

* * *

Henry, now 10, couldn't help but roll his eyes at his big brothers. Such idiots.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you do better, _Cotton-Tail_." Jack smirked, knowing how much the nickname annoyed his 19 year old brother. He looked after them now that their parents were gone. The reminder of his parents being gone always made his heart pang hurtfully.

"Er, like yer name is betta, _Frostbite_."

"My last name is _Frost_ , Mr. _Bunny_ mund!" Jack cackled at his older brother's last name. Even though they teased each other for their last names, they never meant it. To them, they were all family and names didn't matter.

Henry just wanted to shove the both of them- if he'd just hit his damn growth spurt. Jack had already hit his! He was getting taller by the day! And Aster was a good one- almost two- feet taller than him!

"Uh, you guys, we kinda have to get going?" Henry interrupted weakly, stepping between the two of them.

"Sure, shorty." Jack smirked as Henry groaned. His 13 year old brother was the most annoying yet the most fun. It was...a conflicting relationship.

As Henry braced himself to enter his middle school, due to him skipping 3 grades (the maximum he was allowed to skip), he looked towards his big brother who was also in his classes. Yay.

He had to hide the bruises yet again that day.

As Aster leaned against his old, trusty pickup, waiting for his brothers, he found himself tapping his foot impatiently and constantly glancing at his watch.

Where were they? It was almost 4. They got out at 3:10.

He mused for a quick second if he should go inside and look for them, just as he begun getting ready to panic, he received a call.

' _Jackie.'_

"Jack? Jack, what's goin' on? Where are ya an' tha shorty?" He affectionately used the nickname as he begun to calm down. Or he was anyways.

"A-Aster? It-it's Henry. I-I found him in the halls...Aster he's really bad- he's-he's like, bleeding from his nose and stuff. Hurry up, _please_ Aster."

"Where in tha school are ya?" Aster immediately stood straighter as he could practically feel the fear palping off his kid brother. He swore he was going to find the bloke that even _thought_ of laying a hand on his brother, and he was going to be _downright relentless_.

"On the second floor...right by the north staircase..."

"Ah'm comin', Frostbite. Don't cha worry."

"Hurry, Aster...please..."

Jack could barley stomach the scene. Seeing his baby brother- the baby brother he _swore_ to always protect- bleeding from his nose, holding his side (most likely from a bruised or even _broken_ rib), and sporting one black eye that was almost swollen _shut_ ; was breaking him. Henry should never suffer this much. _Never_.

Oh, and when he found the culprits.

May God have mercy.

" _Bloody hell, Henry!?"_

That had him grounded back on Earth.

"A-Aster?" He stammered, looking up to see his older brother crouching low with dangerously narrow eyes.

"Ah'm 'ere. Henry, Henry ya wake? C'mon ya gumby." He worried, cradling his baby brother and gently slapping his right cheek. Slowly, Henry opened his eyes.

"B-bi-big brother?" He slurred, his eyes squinting due to the lighting.

Aster felt some relief enter his body.

"Yeah, lil' brother. It's me, ya anklebiter. Frostbite get tha car ready." The eldest male instructed before standing with Henry cradled close to his chest as he moved down to the outside of the school and to the car. Since there was only a couple of stragglers wandering the area, it wasn't that embarrassing for Henry.

Henry was situated in the front seat against Jack (as normally the two of them could fit in that one seat without a problem) comfortably, Aster began speeding home.

Once he took care of the injuries and Henry had some time to rest, they'd get to the bottom of this all and find out who started this.

Aster would make sure of it

* * *

 **Awe, poor Hiccup ;)**

 **Yeah, so Hiccup's name is Henry in this. Also, yeah the ages are kinda spread but this is not the present. In the present time of the story (expected to be in the next couple of chapters or so), Henry/Hiccup will be 14/15, Jack will be 17, and Aster will be 24/15ish.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please RR!**


End file.
